Only One Piece
by KeyGalley
Summary: Recuerdos de Law y pensamientos de Luffy en el transcurso de su alianza. Canon divergence, spoilers de Dressrosa.
1. Perspectiva de Law

One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad del genio mangaka Eiichiro Oda; no obstante, el fic pertenece a su servidora y, como regalo, pasa a manos de Masamoony (fanficker LawLu).

~~~~~~~~~

 **Sólo una pieza**

Era algo extraño, el cómo se sentía con el Sombrero de Paja.

¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que lo vio? Oh, sí: En el archipiélago Sabaody. ¿Qué hacía él en la casa de subasta? Sencillo: buscar información o algo que fuera de ayuda para su plan contra Doflamingo. El sujeto a cargo del establecimiento debía mantener algún tipo de contacto con el entonces Shichibukai si la insignia sonriente adornaba su oficina, después de todo. ¿Que si revisó el lugar? Quién sabe. A lo mejor envió a Penguin de infiltrado por mera curiosidad, argumentando que, si es que lo hizo, fue únicamente porque algo bueno debía haber en ese lugar al ser frecuentado por los Tenrÿubito y por toda clase de piratas surcando el océano.

No tenía nada qué ver con el aparente instinto natural que lo orillaba a cometer locuras, como planear la caída de un Yonkō y aliarse con el joven más disparatado del universo para tal objetivo.

No era como si tuviese algún tipo de fijación con autodestruirse, creando conspiraciones en contra de un rey mentiroso e idolatrado por su país; liándose en la jodida batalla más importante de la Marina por salvar a un mocoso o convirtiéndose en quizás el ser más ruin, perverso y odiado al robar literalmente los corazones de sus colegas de mar para posteriormente entregarlos a los marines, y luego ¡oh, sorpresa! Traicionar a los marines. No tenía nada qué ver con eso, qué va. Además, en ese entonces Law no imaginó el gran problema en que se metía, ¿quién lo haría? Dos años son mucho tiempo: todo podía pasar.

La primera vez que lo vio golpeando a un Tenrÿubito, Trafalgar creyó que el muchacho de goma era interesante; lo confirmó minutos después, cuando el primer oficial y mano derecha del mítico Rey Pirata le miró de frente y dijo: « _esperaba conocerte_ ». De inmediato pensó _"este chico es importante"_ , y si acaso llegó a ocurrírsele que tal vez era una persona de renombre por su apellido —el cual le sonó familiar de primera instancia y más tarde supo descendía del propio Monkey D. Dragon—, el inquieto adolescente demostró en batalla que era más bien reconocido por su fuerza. Así lo indicaba la increíble cantidad en el cartel de 'se busca', al menos.

La segunda vez, le tocó verlo inconsciente; le tocó mancharse las manos con su sangre y abrirle el pecho con un bisturí. Más tarde, estando ya el Sobrero de Paja despierto, lo miró entre ilusiones: ilusiones porque eso parecía el muchacho histérico que alguna vez sonrió feliz. Una ilusión. Law no sabía si alguna de las dos versiones era falsa, porque definitivamente la única forma de que ambas tuvieran cabida en el mismo hombre, era que éste padeciera bipolaridad. No era una idea tan rebuscada si la analizaba bien, si recordaba la seriedad con la que el chico observó a quienes molestaron a sus amigos.

El problema del hombre con el sombrero de paja iba más allá de un trastorno psiquiátrico: la muerte de un ser querido tras otra clase de pérdida deja sin aliento a cualquiera.

Siendo honesto, aquella destrucción masiva que hubo provocado el joven capitán, no le llegaba ni a los talones a la locura que asaltó al cirujano en su momento; el día que tocó a la puerta de la Donquixote Family, con granadas y explosivos abrazando la totalidad de su cuerpo, él no sólo pensaba en destruir. Verdaderamente quería matarlos a todos.

 _"Niño estúpido"_ , pronunció mentalmente —y sonriendo con ironía— al identificar su propio dolor en los gritos del contrario, _" incluso si lloras, los muertos no resucitarán"_. Se planteó decírselo personalmente, pero al final no lo hizo porque no tenía tiempo que perder con alguien indispuesto a escuchar; al menos eso se decía al revivir tal episodio, porque no iba a aceptar nunca y bajo ningún concepto que prefirió irse de la isla antes que alargar su propio sufrimiento. Eligió frenar su renaciente empatía.

Dos años después lo encontró por tercera ocasión en la isla Punk Hazard.

¿Qué sintió? Ni siquiera lo supo.

Hacía años dejó de ser un hombre sentimental; más bien se transformó en uno intelectual y, por tanto, su estilo le exigió observarlo de pies a cabeza. Y pensar. Pensar conscientemente en lo mucho que cambió, porque mentiría si dijera que seguía siendo el mismo. No eran sus facciones o cualquier rasgo físico lo que había cambiado, porque cada línea invisible adornando su piel estaba igual —no era que se hubiera fijado por algún motivo especial, oh no. Fue simple observación innata—; más bien fue su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa ampliada de oreja a oreja daba ahora la impresión de algo más que un hombre alegre.

Tal vez si Law no lo hubiese visto por cuenta propia no lo habría sospechado, pero se atrevía a afirmar que la experiencia con su hermano le otorgó a esa sonrisa un toque de madurez, un brillo que, sumado al de sus ojos, gritaba a los cuatro vientos: "Sé lo que es la tristeza, la desesperación, y aun así continuo sonriendo. Sigo vivo." Entonces sintió envidia y un pinchazo de odio correr por sus venas. Envidió la fortaleza del Sombrero de Paja, porque simplemente logró lo que Trafalgar no pudo: dejar atrás la tragedia y ser feliz.

Otra cosa que notó —para sorpresa suya— fue la facilidad con la que el optimismo del contrario penetraba sus poros y llenaba su ser de esa empatía que tiempo atrás se negó a sentir. A partir de ese instante, el capitán de los piratas de corazón trató de mantener su distancia; no fue tanto porque el Sombrero de Paja resultase inhumanamente torpe y le causara problemas, porque le hiciera sentir cosas extrañas a las cuales temía o alguna mierda de esas. No. Era sólo porque el hombre de los tatuajes no recordaba haber experimentado satisfacción e incertidumbre al mismo tiempo —de hecho ignoraba la existencia de tal cualidad, y más aún que él la tuviera—: necesitaba un ambiente pacífico para relajarse y asimilar la nueva información.

También guardó su distancia porque, incluso sin pronunciar palabra o moverse en lo más mínimo, el chico de goma perturbaba su mente; no llegaba al grado de desviar su línea de pensamiento, pero creaba interferencia y eso ya era bastante malo, y es que por más listo que fuera, Trafalgar no era capaz de procesar correctamente la información mientras recibía nuevos datos. Por ejemplo: las cejas fruncidas del azabache y ojos de igual color, así como sus labios decaídos cada vez que algo le disgustaba, eran datos que sencillamente el usuario de la Ope-Ope no Mi no podía dejar pasar. Eran importantes.

Si bien tales gestos podían corresponder a nimiedades, nunca se sabía cuándo iban en serio. Obviamente esto tenía menos del 30% de probabilidad de suceder, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad y eso era sin duda cosa seria. Si Law se distraía lo suficiente, el muchacho amante de la carne podría ya haber aumentado cien millones de berries a su recompensa, luego de patearle el trasero al bastardo que se atrevió a molestar a sus amigos. Aunque, si reflexiona, eso ya lo había hecho.

Un mes después, tras la batalla en Dressrosa y luego de al fin completar el análisis de su situación, Trafalgar concluye que hizo bien al no quitarle el ojo de encima y que definitivamente la pelea entre Doflamingo y la voluntad de aquel hombre no fue sólo un déjà vu, un recuerdo vago del primer golpe que encajó a un Tenrÿubito. Realmente pasó. Y ahora, luego de desmentir y salvar un país entero —y un par de veces al mismo cirujano—, Trafalgar D. Water Law está seguro de que Monkey D. Luffy no sólo es interesante: es el hombre que se convertirá en el más libre del mundo. _"Mentira"_ , se corrigió a sí mismo, _"él ya lo es"_ , sólo le faltaba el título.

También está seguro que mantenerse alejado ya no servirá de nada; de primera instancia porque Monkey dejó claro como el cielo que era una persona confiable. En segundo lugar —y quizá más importante—, porque ya no habían más dudas nublando su juicio: ya podía ver al Sombrero de Paja sin que su risita tonta, sus ojos soñadores y su enorme sonrisa redujeran a estragos su línea de pensamiento. A lo mejor porque, después del caos en que se transformó su vida tras la alianza, sencillamente ya no había ninguna línea; o tal vez ésta seguía existiendo, pero Law no notó que su rumbo había cambiado por la sensación cálida anidando su pecho —y si lo hizo, actuó como si nada—.

Ya no importaba si repentinamente se sorprendía rememorando esta historia una y otra vez, él sólo sabía un par de cosas a ciencia cierta: Uno, que su aliado era algo que nunca conoció, un ser de los que ya no había —a lo mejor porque no todos tenían el privilegio de reír junto al futuro Rey Pirata—. Y dos; que ese chiquillo loco le gustaba más de lo que admitía. Que lo estimaba y admiraba, y no le molestaría pasar el resto de sus días luchando si los vivía al lado de él. Aun así, todavía le quedaba un misterio por resolver y es que, en efecto, su aliado le gustaba, pero ¿de qué forma?

Si le preguntaran a Luffy, Law daba por hecho que respondería: "Hay muchas personas que me gustan. Mis amigos, mis nakama, mi familia." Sin embargo, el tipo de gusto que Trafalgar sentía no era similar a ninguno de aquéllos, ni tampoco se vislumbraba de modo romántico con nadie —no aún—; Luffy le gustaba más allá de cualquier interés entendible. A veces, Law optaba por no dar muchas vueltas al asunto y dejarlo llanamente en "me gusta siendo él mismo"; al menos por ahora porque, con el paso de los años, apostaba a que esa oración no saciaría la inmensa fe puesta en el Sombrero de Paja, ni los nuevos intereses acogidos por él.

Era cuestión de ser paciente y dejar al tiempo definir qué tan lejos llegaría con el muchacho. Y también, de esperar que en el proceso el rompecabezas que Luffy hizo de su mente pudiera completarse y mostrara al fin, sin ninguna sombra a la vista, el anhelo auténtico de su corazón. Bastaba añadir sólo una pieza.

~~~~~~~~~

Nota: Las palabras subrayadas pertenecen a frases canon. La primera es por Rayleigh; la segunda la dijo Lelouch, protagonista de Code Geass, mi segundo anime favorito.


	2. Perspectiva de Luffy

Qué rara sensación.

Cada vez que veo a Traffy siento que olvido algo, como si aún faltaran cosas por decirnos. ¿Qué será? Es tan extraño que ni siquiera puedo definirlo. Al principio no parece nada grandioso, pero luego, cuando estoy a punto de dejarlo pasar, da la repentina impresión de ser importante; como si fuera a arrepentirme toda la vida por ignorarlo. No quiero eso. Ace dijo algo sobre vivir sin arrepentimientos: ésa es una de mis razones para ser como soy, para resolver los asuntos pendientes aquí y ahora.

Por otra parte, también está mi intuición. Todas esas batallas contra Arlong, Crocodile, Enel, la Marina y demás sujetos del gobierno mundial, las libré guiado por mi instinto. Así pasó al menos con Nami y Vivi: cuando las vi llorar, me enloquecieron las ganas de darle un puñetazo al responsable de sus lágrimas. Recuerdo también que, cuando rescatamos a Robin, mi instinto exigió dar más que trompazos a medio mundo: me pidió llegar a ella sin importar qué, quitar del camino a quien se interpusiera y darle un gran abrazo hasta hacerla entender que no está sola. Somos nakama.

Ahora estoy frustrado y muy confundido porque, no sólo hay algo que me altera —como lo hubo esas veces que alguien molestó a mis amigos— sino que, además, el instinto en el que siempre confié me está traicionando. Definitivamente lo hace, porque si no, no insistiría en atacar a Traffy. Él es un tipo genial y somos amigos; lo ayudo y me ayuda, así que ¿por qué hacerlo? Hasta yo necesito razones; algo como desagradarme o intentar traicionarnos, pero no ocurre nada. De hecho, apenas se nota que Traffy respira.

Pocas veces lo vi en cubierta charlando con Nami, Sanji, Chopper o Robin, y esas escasas ocasiones realmente no duraban pues enseguida se ponía a leer. Me desespera eso. Me entran ganas de patear el libro, mandarlo a volar y entonces tendría su atención. En general no sería extraño —me pasa muy a menudo con Robin— si no fuera por el impulso opuesto a lo que en verdad quiero hacer.

Lo que quiero es sentarme a su lado y observar cada gesto que hace; quiero conocer aquello que le apasiona, lo que le hace sonreír —aunque sea una diminuta sonrisa interna— como Usopp al contar sus aventuras o Brook tocando una canción. Cuando lo veo leer tan tranquilo, me da incluso por imitarlo; intentar ser alguien más pacífico, controlar mi energía y quedarme quieto por un instante. Si quiero eso, ¿por qué mi instinto pide fastidiar a Traffy? La respuesta debe ser "traición".

Una vez hice caso a mi deseo y el resultado no me gustó. Aquella ocasión nevaba; los chicos y yo estábamos por jugar una guerra de bolas de nieve, pero yo pensé que si Traffy se nos unía sería genial, así que fui por él. Lo encontré en la biblioteca leyendo, como siempre, y no tardé mucho en hacer lo que me dio la gana: sólo tomé el libro y salí corriendo.

No pasó nada. Al poco rato regresé y ya tenía uno nuevo entre manos. Lo intenté dos veces más, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Decidí dejarlo y volver con mis nakama; a fin de cuentas hacíamos muchas cosas sin Traffy.

Cuando terminamos de jugar estaba anocheciendo, por lo que Sanji fue a preparar la cena y todos nos sentamos a comer. Estuvo delicioso. Como soy el último en quedar satisfecho, Sanji se asegura de que no tome carne extra del refrigerador. Esa vez, antes de dejarme solo, dejó un plato con onigiri sobre la mesa y dijo:

—Ni se te ocurra comértelo, es para Trafalgar. —Él abrió la puerta y sonrió—. Es un imbécil, pero si muere no será de hambre. No en este barco.

Entonces cerró la puerta y me quedé pensando: ¿Traffy viene al comedor cuando nosotros salimos? Dudaba que Sanji dejara ahí el plato para que yo se lo llevara... Oh. Tal vez no fue su intención, pero mi cocinero acababa de darme la excusa perfecta para ver a Traffy de nuevo.

Fui al camarote que le correspondía, pero estaba cerrado. Toqué la puerta pero, si de por sí no soy muy paciente, no ayudó que Traffy no contestara. De nuevo hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente: abrí de una patada y entré. Me cabreó ver que aún leía; más aún, que me ignoraba. Hice de todo por llamar su atención: le robé el libro, picoteé sus mejillas. Incluso le di un golpe tan fuerte, que no pudo ocultar su cara de dolor.

Al final tomé su gorro y salí del camarote. Pensé que tal vez me seguiría, así que era mejor adelantarme. Llegué a popa y me apoyé en la barandilla, miré la boina entré mis manos y, cuando estaba por reír, un sonido a mis espaldas me alertó.

—¿Qué te propones, Sombrero de Paja? —La voz profunda y el apodo confirmaron de quién se trataba—. ¿Buscas pelea o algo así?

—Traffy... —No alcancé a girarme completamente cuando su mano me tomó del cuello y me levantó.

—Te lo dije en Punk Hazard, ¿recuerdas? Tenerte de aliado no me impide matarte. Somos piratas.

La situación no pintaba bien. No quería luchar, pero tampoco lo dejaría hacer de las suyas. Intenté golpearlo, pero me soltó de repente. La brisa sacudió mi cabello apenas toqué el barco; no tenía mi sombrero. Alcé la vista. Traffy sonrió.

—Si lo pensamos, no necesito dañar a nadie para destruirte, ¿no? —Mi sombrero daba vueltas en su mano mientras hablaba—. Siempre estás fastidiando con mis cosas, tengo derecho a quitarte algo tuyo.

Me molesté muchísimo al oír eso, ¿quién se creía? Nadie amenazaba con tomar mi sombrero. Iba a prepararme para una pelea, pero de nuevo Traffy se me adelantó; él lanzó mi sombrero hacia el mar y yo no lo pensé dos veces antes de estirar mi brazo en la misma dirección en lo que iba a ser un Gomu-Gomu no Pistol. Apenas pude alcanzarlo.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? Te patearé el trasero si vuelves a intentarlo.

—La próxima vez no quedará en un intento. —Estaba por reprochar, pero siguió hablando sin dejarme hacerlo—: Podemos vivir en guerra, tú me quitas mis cosas y yo las tuyas, o podemos calmarnos y vivir en paz. Tú decide.

La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció y noté que iba en serio. Levanté la boina que había caído en medio de mis pies y se la extendí. Él relajó su gesto y, luego de tomar su gorro, se marchó. Aquéllo fue lo más parecido a una tregua que he hecho nunca. _"Tal vez porque no creí que podía ser realmente molesto para alguien"_.

En verdad nunca me importó lo que los demás sintieran: mientras yo obtuviera lo que quería, al diablo con el resto. _"Que se jodan"_. Maldita sea, soy un pirata, ¿por qué debería preocuparme por esas cosas? No me gusta complicarme la vida. Quiero ser libre en todo sentido.

Pasó un mes en el cual estuvimos viajando juntos y no lo incomodé más; no con esa intención, al menos. Llegamos a Dressroba y pateamos el trasero de Mingo. De hecho, acabamos de zarpar con Barto hace unas horas; recién nos mostró las nuevas recompensas ¡y es genial! Ahora mi cabeza vale quinientos millones. Creo que la de Traffy vale lo mismo.

De momento todo va bien, el día se ve soleado y yo no puedo esperar reunirme con Sanji y probar su deliciosa comida, ¡muero de hambre! Apenas sobrevivo después del banquete, y hablando de eso...

Puedo sentir como una sonrisa se asoma en mi cara por cuenta propia, aunque tampoco quiero frenarla, ¿cómo hacerlo después de lo que pasó? Tuve que vencer al tipo que lo aplastó totalmente, pero valió la pena. Pelearé sus batallas cuantas veces sean necesarias para hacerle disfrutar como en ese banquete. Traffy es mi amigo, después de todo.

Eso debe explicar que me sintiera tan feliz cuando hablamos; recuerdo que fue gracias a Zoro, porque él lo había acercado para brindar. Después de un rato Zoro se fue a no sé donde y Traffy y yo quedamos solos.

—Es una suerte que pasaramos por aquí, ¿cierto, Traffy? —comenté sonriendo. Él suspiró y dijo con un aire de paz que no le conocía:

—Lo es. Evitaste que ese bastardo siguiera haciendo de las suyas.

—¡Ambos lo hicimos, Traffy! Todos esos ataques tuyos contra Mingo fueron realmente poderosos, me ayudaron mucho —terminé riendo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sonrió ligeramente—. De cualquier modo, fuiste tú quien lo venció. —Yo fruncí el ceño, ¿cuál era su problema con darse un poco de crédito? Como fuera, elegí no darle vueltas al asunto.

—¿Qué tal tu brazo? —Pude notar que se sorprendió con mi pregunta.

—Está bien. Soy doctor ¿recuerdas?

—Doctor, no mago.

—Estas cosas no se curan con magia, Sombrero de Paja.

—Qué raro. Los _tonta_... _tonta_... los enanos dijeron que su princesa usa magia para curar gente. —De nuevo Traffy se sorprendió, pero no entendí porqué.

—¿Te contaron eso?

—Sí, acabo de hablar con Robin; dijo que fue una suerte, así pudiste seguir ayudándome después. Mencionó algo de parar mi caída, creo que la hiciste menos dura o algo así. —Traté de recordar sus palabras exactas, pero opté por zanjar el tema—: De cualquier forma, gracias. Nunca me abandonaste.

Traffy bajó el rostro de repente, como si estuviera pensando, pero bueno; era difícil imaginar sobre qué, él siempre está pensando.

—Oye, Sombrero de Paja... No debiste salvarme. —Me le quedé viendo feo, ¿ya iba a empezar?—. Fue una mala decisión para ti, te habrías desecho de un futuro enemigo. —Él me miró a los ojos y noté que, a pesar de lo que dijo, su expresión relajada no cambió.

—No me importa, pelear con gente fuerte es emocionante. Además, ahora somos amigos; si quieres morirte luego es tu problema, pero no iba a dejarte solo. —Traffy suspiró, parecía resignado—. ¿Sabes? No eres el primero que me reclama seguir vivo.

Escuché un sonido salir de su boca y supuse que estaba riendo; cuando alguien ríe, termino haciéndolo yo también, así que cerré los ojos para disfrutar el momento. Al abrirlos, Traffy me sonrió de forma sincera.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Finalmente bebimos nuestras cervezas y volvimos al banquete.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto acercándome a la mesa que Traffy ocupa hoy.

—Construyo tácticas —responde con sus manos unidas en una pose curiosa.

—¿Tácticas? —repito mientras veo el papel sobre la mesa con líneas y nombres pintados por todas partes—. ¿Para qué? —Algo me dice que estoy metiendo la pata. Quizás si me voy ahora no terminemos como la vez del sombrero...

—Porque necesitamos nuevos ataques en conjunto. El último que usamos contra Doflamingo apenas sirvió; no pienso viajar contigo sin un plan confiable.

—¿En serio? Suena tonto. —Casi me muerdo la lengua al comprender lo que hago. Fue demasiada suerte el que Traffy no me ignorara; en verdad no quiero molestarlo.

—Alguien debe hacerlo. No creo que tu tripulación se ocupe de estas cosas, ¿o me equivoco? —Él torció una sonrisa diminuta que me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Realmente no estamos discutiendo?—. Sería más fácil si conociera a plenitud tu última transformación; aquélla con la cual aumentaste de tamaño y bricoteabas de un lado a otro.

—¡Gear Fourth! —grito contento—. Para hacerla necesito inflarme mientras uso Haki de armadura. Básicamente me convierto en un hombre-rebote.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ya no estaba sonriendo, pero lo vi moverse de su sitio para hacer un espacio—. Háblame sobre las habilidades que adquieres.

—¡Seguro! —afirmo sentándome en el lugar vacío.

Además del banquete, esto es lo más cerca que hemos estado. Al final, creo que mi intuición no me traicionaba, ¿cómo podría? Gracias a ella Traffy sigue conmigo. A lo mejor sólo necesitaba demostrarle que me importa y que nada ni nadie me impide lograr lo que quiero; quiero seguir controlando el impulso de irme sobre él, porque no es un tipo afectuoso.

Traffy no es como yo; él debe escuchar más sus instintos y yo mis pensamientos si queremos funcionar juntos, lo que hace extraño que en batalla nos baste la confianza mutua. Es como tener una pieza que el otro no.

Se parece a lo que siento por mis nakama, pero es distinto; mi manera de actuar con ellos no será nunca la misma que con él, porque Traffy es un llorón que no aguanta una broma. Sólo queda ser yo mismo de un modo diferente si quiero averiguar qué es esta sensación de olvido cuando lo veo. Cualquier cosa que me falte decirle, se la diré apenas la descubra, aunque...

Desentenderme pinta buena excusa para acercarnos.


End file.
